


Eyes Like the Ocean

by hopingforaword



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bisexual Dipper Pines, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Recreational Drug Use, a few years later, party girl!Mabel Pines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6933817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopingforaword/pseuds/hopingforaword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fourth summer the Pines twins have spent in Gravity Falls was just as eventful as ever. The highlights included: Soos and Melody's wedding, Marius building a house just to throw a party, and Mabel finding a way to literally fly over the town. But Dipper’s favorite highlight was the one no one else knew about: every day he had spent with Pacifica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome Back to the Falls

Since her family’s fall from grace at the end of the first summer Mabel and Dipper had spent in Gravity Falls, Pacifica Northwest had changed a lot. She no longer said her name like a threat or looked at you like gum on the bottom of her shoe. In fact, Dipper would trace her change back to before then, to the time he helped removed a ghost from Northwest (now McGucket) manor. Pacifica had been nicer than she needed to be, but Dipper had barely noticed. All his attention had been focused on observing the weirdness of the town back then. (Well that and his hopeless crush on Wendy Corduroy.) After three summers of weirdness, he barely noticed the moments when Mabel’s hair turned blue or when Waddles came back from the woods the size of a squirrel. That fourth summer Pacifica had been the first person to visit the Mystery Shack after the twins had arrived.

Dipper had noticed Pacifica looked different the minute she walked in. Dipper and Mabel had just finished their sophomore year and were debating the horrors of junior year when Pacifica had walked in, all smiles and confidence. “Hey Dipper!” Dipper turned towards the door and it took all his will power not to let his jaw drop. Pacifica had grown three inches taller, so he only had an inch on her. Her bleached blonde hair had grown out into her natural dirty blonde, which she wore in a high ponytail. She had ditched the heavy makeup she used to wear, so that her blue eyes seemed to shine in her pale face instead of being washed out by her purple eyeshadow and black eyeliner. Pacifica had left behind her over-priced skirts and tank tops for jean short shorts and witty crop tops. Pacifica smiled at Dipper and he grinned back stupidly, the air in his lungs seeming to disappear. It seemed like it was only then that Pacifica noticed the other twin. “Hey Mabel!”

“What’s up Pacifica?” The two girls had grown more civil over the past few years, but they still didn’t talk very much. They were just too different.

“Nothing much. Just wanted to see if your brother wanted to go for a walk. There’s a new arcade downtown that I haven’t checked out yet.”

Pacifica and Mabel both looked expectantly at Dipper, who had gotten lost in  _ Hiking Through Scenic Oregon _ in the ten seconds that he hadn’t been in the conversation. “What? Oh, arcade. Yeah, sure.” He stumbled towards the door.

“Hey Dipstick, don’t forget your wallet.” Mabel threw it at him and he caught it gracefully before shoving it into the back pocket of his jeans. He fumbled with the door and Mabel stifled a laugh. Dipper finally threw the door open and stalked off into the forest. Pacifica waved at Mabel before following him, slamming the shack door behind her.

Dipper had only gotten about twenty feet down the road when Pacifica caught up to him. “So how have you been? Was sophomore year good?”

Dipper shrugged. “It’s high school. Took some APs, got thrown in a dumpster before everyone realized that the ‘hot sophomore’ was my sister, helped Mabel pick out junior and senior prom dresses… same old, same old.”

“You didn’t go to junior and senior prom?”

“No one asked me. Mabel’s the cool one, especially since we moved to the coast and she can surf all the time.”

Pacifica bumped him with her shoulder. “You’re still the coolest Pines twin to me buddy.” They both laughed awkwardly. “So any cute girls catch your eye?” She paused before saying, “Or boys I guess. I shouldn’t assume but I never really thought––but like you can’t always tell––I’m sorry I’m being incredibly awkward. Just like,” Pacifica took a deep breath, “Are you seeing anyone?”

Dipper shook his head. “All the girls at my school are either old Pacifica or new Mabel or freaky. And all the guys are jocks or geeks or definitely not interested.”

“You’re a geek.” Dipper laughed, nodding slightly. “And what do you mean, ‘old Pacifica?’”

Dipper cast his eyes at the ground, dragging his feet in the dust. “Just like, the way you were when we were twelve. Just...one hundred percent fake.”

Pacifica laughed, slightly affronted. “Well I’ll have you know I am only about ten percent fake now.” She bumped into Dipper again before moving a few inches away from him. He looked so much older than he had the last summer. He still wore his pine tree cap, but he was taller and his face looked less childish. His puffy gray vest had been ditched for plaid flannels that hung loose on his skinny frame, and his long hair swept over his eyes. Pacifica was so enthralled by his changes that she didn’t notice the flatbed truck coming down the dirt road.

“Car!” Dipper pulled Pacifica onto the shoulder of the road as the truck whizzed by. She felt electrified, but not by the near-death experience. Pacifica turned to Dipper, who was holding her closer than anyone ever had. He let go awkwardly and Pacifica did something she never did on principle. She took a risk.

Pacifica leaned forward and before Dipper had time to think their lips met and he was kissing Pacifica Northwest on the edge of a forest road in Gravity Falls, Oregon and she smelled like the woods and tasted like strawberries and the bare skin at the bottom of her back was warm and soft and he didn’t want anything in the world except to keep standing there, kissing Pacifica. All too soon, she pulled back and it was over. Pacifica brought her hand to Dipper’s cheek and smiled.

“Welcome back to the falls Dipper Pines.”


	2. The Only One

Dipper and Pacifica didn’t go to the arcade after all. There was a new arcade, and Pacifica had been specifically waiting for Dipper to come back to Gravity Falls for the summer to go to it, but after their roadside kiss they both lost interest. After Pacifica pulled back Dipper had said, “You want to go somewhere, like, secluded?” She had nodded and they jumped off the road and began traipsing through the woods.

As they walked, each was swallowing anxiety. Dipper wouldn’t like to admit it, but he had never really kissed a girl. Candy had tried once, and Mabel’s friend Janice had given him a short peck on the lips, but no girl had ever kissed him the way Pacifica had.

Boys, well, boys were a different story.

Dipper had the enormous burden of being the hottest, most popular sophomore’s twin brother, so he got dragged time and time again to rowdy house parties full of drunken teenagers. His inevitable job would be to make sure Mabel and sometimes one or two of her friends got home in one piece, but he had nothing important to do in the intervening hours between arrival and departure. At his first house party, some senior’s homecoming bash, he had stayed on the top floor most of the party, leaning against the wall and trying not to think about all the things his sister could be doing. Allen Jameson, the only sophomore on the boys’ varsity swim team, had come up the stairs and said, “Hey Dipper!” making Dipper almost jump out of his skin. Popular kids had never talked to him, especially popular kids on sports teams, especially cute boys on sports teams. Dipper’s pulse raced as he took in Allen’s appearance: his sweat soaked tank top, his board shorts, his bare feet, the red SOLO cup in his left hand. It was only when Dipper looked back at Allen’s hazel eyes that he realized he hadn’t said anything yet.

“Hi Allen,” Dipper had said, doing his best to make sure his voice didn’t crack. Was this real?

“You’re not really one for parties, are you?”

Dipper had shaken his head.

“Your sister here?”

“Yeah. I don’t know where she is but if you’re looking for her I could–”

“I’m not looking for her.” Allen had stepped in closer and Dipper could smell the beer in Allen’s cup and the sweat on his shoulders and the ocean in his hair. “I just want to make sure she won’t notice you’re gone.”

“Gone?” Dipper had squeaked. Allen had led him into a room and closed the door before leaning towards Dipper. “Uh, what?”

“You’re really cute Dipper.” Dipper had had no clue what to do as Allen’s lips touched his and his stomach dropped to the basement.  _ He was kissing Allen Jameson. _ Dipper had twisted his fingers in Allen’s hair, completely inexperienced with kissing but figuring it out from Allen’s actions.  _ He was kissing Allen Jameson. _ He had known that Allen must have kissed other people, because one, he was a varsity athlete, and two, he was really good at it, but Dipper didn’t care. None of those other people mattered, all that mattered was that _ he was kissing Allen Jameson _ .

Dipper’s phone had rung about twenty-five minutes later, when both of their shirts were on the floor and Dipper was wondering how far people usually went at house parties. Allen had groaned and pulled his mouth off of Dipper’s as Dipper had answered the phone. “Dipper Pines.”

Dipper heard a crash and then a high-pitched laugh and a hiccup. “Dipper!” Mabel giggled and Dipper wondered exactly how much she’d had to drink. “Mom said one a.m. right?”

“Yeah,” said Dipper checking his watch, “We should leave then.”

“Janice is sleeping over.”

“Alright where are you?”

“Kit-chen I think.”

“Okay I’ll be right there.” Dipper had hung up and looked at Allen, whose hands were still on Dipper’s bare hips. “I’ve got to take my sister home.”

Allen had pulled Dipper forward by his belt loops. “One more kiss?”

Dipper had known that Allen knew that there was no way Dipper could say no to that pout. Dipper had wrapped his hand around the back of Allen’s head as he had leaned back in. The last kiss that night had been different, the kind that makes you want more.

“Don’t tell anyone,” Allen had requested. Dipper had nodded, knowing that sometimes people need time to figure things out. He certainly had.

Dipper had found Mabel and Janice in short order and called a cab. “Who gave you that?” Mabel had asked loudly, pointing at a purple hickey on Dipper’s collar.

Dipper had smirked but not said anything. That last kiss, all of it but especially that last kiss, had only made him want more and he never wanted to share it in case he never got more.

That was how kissing Pacifica felt.

Pacifica wouldn’t like to admit it, but she had never kissed anyone. She hadn’t been interested in anything even vaguely sexual until she was about fifteen, and at that point she had become so fixated on one boy that she couldn’t imagine doing anything with anyone else. How could all the boring stupid boys at Gravity Falls High compare to the exciting brilliant boy from Piedmont, California? How could a blue-eyed blonde’s entitled smirk compare to a brown-eyed brunette’s shy smile? How could any boy in Gravity Falls compare to Dipper Pines? She got asked out plenty of times, but Pacifica wasn’t interested. All the boys she knew were shallow. It took Pacifica a few months, but slowly she realized that all the people she knew were shallow; boys, girls, friends, parents, it didn’t matter. As Pacifica had changed her wardrobe and her attitude, she had slowly lost people. No one knew who she was anymore. She wasn’t even really sure.

It had taken Pacifica a whole year to work up the courage to finally kiss Dipper, and she was wondering if doing it on the first day of his stay in the falls had been a bad decision. She had no idea if Dipper liked her back, and what if he didn’t? Then the whole summer was awkward and there was no way they could interact normally. What if he did like her back, but she was a really bad kisser and he stopped liking her because of that? She had never kissed anyone and Dipper, for as dismissive of his romantic life as he had been, had probably kissed tons of people. If Mabel was as cool as he said she was, she probably dragged him to tons of house parties, and tons of house parties means tons of drunk boys and girls with nothing better to do than make out.

Pacifica felt her stomach boiling and thought she might throw up at the thought of plastic California girls (old-Pacifica, Dipper had called them) flirting with Dipper on the beach in their hot pink bikinis as they dived into the ocean, pushing themselves against Dipper at parties in their tight shorts and bralettes, one of his hands tangled in their long black hair and the other trailing down their fronts, the girls smelling like strawberries and beer as they pulled Dipper, Pacifica’s Dipper, impossibly closer. She saw in her mind’s eye Dipper waking up next to a raven-haired girl, his hair ruffled, their clothes long forgotten somewhere on the floor of the room, marks on her neck left by Dipper, Pacifica’s Dipper.  People always said that love was in the heart, but Pacifica thought it was more in your stomach. Her stomach flipped when she had seen Dipper standing there, it had felt heavy and full when Dipper had pulled her off the road, and that kiss…When Pacifica had kissed Dipper, it was like the top of a roller-coaster hill. She had filled with anticipation as she leaned in, and her stomach had dropped as their lips met, and she had wanted to scream from equal parts happiness and terror.

They reached a clearing that Dipper often walked to when he needed time away from the Shack. Dipper walked into the clearing, sufficiently hidden from all angles by trees, and turned to Pacifica.

“What did you mean?”

“What?”

“Kissing me. What did it–what did you–what does it mean?”

Pacifica scuffed her new boots in the dirt, her toe creating lines as she stared at it, afraid that looking at Dipper would lead to kissing him. “It means I like you. I thought that was pretty obvious. I think the more valid question is what did you mean when you put your hands on my back and kissed me back?”

Dipper laughed. “Likewise.” When Pacifica looked confused he said, “I like you too Pacifica. Especially this whole new-Pacifica vibe.”

Pacifica smiled a shy smile. Dipper had never thought that he would use the word “shy” to describe Pacifica Northwest, but it was absolutely accurate. She was still looking at the ground, scuffing her toes with her hands clasped behind her. Dipper thought he was supposed to do something, so he walked towards her, stopping when his face was only two inches from hers. He put his hand gently on her chin and tilted her head up. She blinked and smiled at him before Dipper leaned forward slowly, brushing his lips gently against hers. Their eyes fluttered shut as they wrapped their arms around each other. Dipper started to push her lips apart, but Pacifica put her hand on his chest and pushed him back gently.

“Did I do something wrong?”

“No I’ve just… I’ve never kissed anyone.”

“Anyone?” Dipper reeled slightly from shock. Pacifica Northwest, popular, beautiful, funny Pacifica Northwest had never kissed anyone. Dipper Pines, gangly, nerdy, awkward Dipstick Pines had kissed four people. “If you’re just saying that to make me feel better–”

“I’m not,” Pacifica said flatly, “I’ve never kissed anyone.”

“Oh.” Dipper had never been anyone’s first kiss but he thought there was something he was supposed to do. “Why?” Pacifica opened her mouth but Dipper rushed over her. “Oh my god that’s not what I meant just, like, you seem so cool and together and like you could have kissed half the town if you wanted to.”

She drew closer to him and grabbed one of his hands. “I didn’t want to. The only person I wanted was you.”

Dipper smiled, a broad smile that lit up his mouth and his eyes. “You’ve got me for the summer.”


	3. The Thing About Them

Pacifica was elated. Never in her life had anything or anyone made her as happy as Dipper did. She had been scared that he didn’t feel the same way. If Mabel was as popular as Dipper said, Dipper was probably constantly around girls who did what they wanted when they wanted to whom they wanted. Maybe the kissing didn’t mean anything to him. Maybe Dipper Pines, despite everything she hoped and dreamed about him, was a womanizing (or maninzing?) asshole who would kiss anyone who leaned in. Pacifica tried not to imagine Dipper doing anything beyond kissing. She knew it was possible, even probable, that Dipper touched and sucked and fucked other people, but she didn’t need to think about that. Dipper was a sweet guy and, he had said it himself, he was hers for the summer. (She didn’t think about after.)

Dipper was flying. Never had Dipper felt anything as powerful as what he felt when he kissed Pacifica. Not even Allen had been able to make Dipper’s heart beat as quickly and his stomach turn as much as Pacifica did. He thought about the other people he had kissed: Allen, Daniel, Mark, and Sam. Except for Sam, all of the boys had made Dipper keep their rendezvous secret. No one had been ready to tell people, and Dipper knew that meant not to get attached. How can you love someone who doesn’t want others to know they love you? Dipper didn’t think he’d ever loved anyone. He’d _said_ he loved Sam, but he also knew all teenagers (all people really) said things they didn’t really mean to get in bed. Pacifica was different. She really really really liked him, and he was hers while he was in the falls. (He didn’t think about leaving.)

Dipper’s fingers were sneaking up Pacifica’s back when she put her hand on his chest and pushed him away slightly. “We should probably talk.”

Dipper nodded and stepped back, taking Pacifica’s hand and leading her to a fallen tree he sat on to think. “So…us,” Dipper said, never having had a conversation like that and not quite knowing how to start.

“Like I said I’ve never kissed anyone, but I know you have.” Dipper nodded. “Is there more or–or is that it?”

Dipper sighed. “That’s not it. I’ll tell you if you want it.”

Pacifica half-laughed. “The truth can’t be worse than the various plastic California girls and windswept surfer boys I’ve been imagining clutching to your side and staggering out of your room so…yeah I want the truth.”

Dipper ran his fingers through his hair. The truth might be worse. She eluded to the guys, but Pacifica probably thought more about the girls. She probably imagined the girls waking up next to Dipper. How would she feel about the boys?

“So I’ve dated four guys. Well, I’ve only _dated_ one, but I basically dated the others. I mean when you watch stupid movies and make out and text all the time but don’t tell anyone and never talk about it that’s basically dating right?” Pacifica tilted her head slightly, thoughtfully rolled her eyes, and nodded. Dipper looked at her eyes, eyes just the color of the ocean she was named after, and leaned back slightly so that he didn’t lean forward and kiss her again. “I don’t know what else to say.”

Pacifica bit her lip. “How much did you do with them?” Her eyes were wide and Dipper was afraid to say anything that would break her heart.

“Mostly kissing and touching.” Dipper paused and added, “But also handjobs and blowjobs and sex.” Dipper looked at his sneakers, kicking them against each other so he didn’t have to look at the hurt in Pacifica’s eyes. When she spoke, he barely heard her.

“Did you love them?”

“No,” Dipper said, “But I said I did.” He paused, needing to say something and not quite sure how to make the words work together. “The thing about them is they all kept me outside of their lives. There were days they hung out with their friends, and days they hung out with me, but never days I hung out with their friends. If they were being distant I wasn’t allowed to talk about it. They didn’t want to let me in mentally and so I stopped trying to let them in mentally. They wanted me to be theirs but they didn’t want to be mine.” Dipper looked off into the forest, blinking back a few tears.

Dipper felt a hand gently rest on his own. “I want to be yours,” Pacifica said softly, before pressing a soft kiss onto his cheek. Dipper grabbed her hand and leaned towards her, his head resting on top of hers. He wanted really badly, like, _really badly_ , to turn around and lay Pacifica down on the tree and kiss her so hard that her lips hurt, but there was a more important issue.

“What are your limits?”

“Limits?”

“Limits, boundaries, rules…I want you to be comfortable.”

Pacifica bit her lip, holding back from saying, “There are no rules Dipper! I love you and I want whatever you want and if you said you wanted to sleep with me right here right now on this forest floor I would honestly do it because you’re the only really good person I know and I want to hold onto you and I’ll do whatever it takes to make that happen.” Instead she said, “I want to keep this low key as much as possible. Not secret necessarily but I don’t need people following us on dates or asking us about our physical interactions.” Dipper nodded. “I don’t really have boundaries but I don’t want to say that everything is okay so I’ll tell you if you have to stop, okay?” Dipper nodded and his phone rang. He pulled it out and answered.

“Dipper Pines. Stan too? Okay. Okay see you tonight.” He hung up. “So Soos, Melody, Stan, Ford, and Mabel are all going fishing because Mabel thinks she needs a detox from boys and parties. So the shack is empty. Do you want to go back?”

Pacifica debated. On one hand, the forest was romantic and public-ish. She would be reminded by the wind and the sounds that animals (and people) (and aliens/gnomes/fairies/other things) could be wherever. She wouldn’t get caught up in the moment, and she had spent so much of her life indoors that she was now trying to spend as much time as possible outside. Going back to the shack probably meant Dipper’s room. And Dipper’s room meant Dipper’s bed. On the other hand, Pacifica wanted to spend time with Dipper in private. She looked at Dipper in his flannel and t-shirt, and once she started thinking about how warm his skin must be and wondering how much muscle he was hiding under his loose shirts, she couldn’t stop. Pacifica wanted more than she had ever wanted anything to touch as much of Dipper as she could. She smiled and nodded.

Dipper smiled, trying to suppress an eagerness in his eyes that Pacifica still caught. They stood up and Dipper took Pacifica’s hand. They turned towards the shack, walking through the woods in silence as each was absorbed in their own thoughts and fantasies and worries.

Dipper had never initiated anything. Sure he had flirted and kissed back and made Sam scream his name, but he was never the one who leaned in first or asked. He followed while the other boys kissed him and pulled his shirts off and dragged him onto their beds, but Dipper didn’t know how to lead. He liked the idea of leading. Dipper wanted to pull Pacifica in and kiss her for so long neither of them could breathe, but then what? He didn’t know how girls liked to be touched, and the only thing he knew to do that was unisex was kissing. Where did he put his hands? When did he take off her shirt? What if they didn’t make out at the shack anyway?

Pacifica was worried that she wasn’t any good at kissing. It seemed so simple in theory: just put your mouth on the other person and it is fun. But there was so much more. How did you move? What do you do with your tongue? What about hands? She imagined standing in Dipper’s room and pulling her shirt off dramatically and pulling Dipper towards her. Pacifica knew what she had overheard in the halls, and if those girls were accurate, her shirt wouldn’t be enough. What if Dipper asked for more? What if Pacifica gave it to him? Her life had always been planned out meticulously, no room for error and very little for decisions anyway. Pacifica didn’t even know if Dipper would make a move on her at the shack.


	4. This is Real

They reached the shack and Pacifica followed Dipper up to his room. She kicked her shoes off as he did and followed him into his room. It hadn’t occurred to Pacifica that Dipper and Mabel would be too old now to share a room and there would just be his bed. She immediately noticed the still closed suitcase resting in the corner, next to a backpack that had clearly been dumped on the desk. She couldn’t have arrived more than a half hour after the Pineses had. Pacifica realized that she didn’t know enough about what the Pines twins were like outside the falls. She knew Mabel was popular (and so probably drinky) and she knew Dipper thought he was a dweeb. Pacifica had thought he had been exaggerating, but she didn’t see photos of friends (or ex-hookups) or smuggled joints or a sports jersey. She saw books and pens and wondered how lonely he must be.

“You must be lonely without Mabel around,” she said, still standing in the doorway.

Dipper pulled Pacifica into the center of the room by her hands. “Sometimes. Luckily, for the summer, I have you.” He pulled her in for a kiss and Pacifica let their lips meet briefly before pushing back.

“When will they be home?”

“Late.”

“Can we–” Pacifica swallowed, knowing what she wanted but unsure how to get it. “Can we close the door?”

Dipper walked over to the door and closed it gently before pulling Pacifica into a deep kiss. She gasped a little as he pushed her back into a wall and Dipper let his tongue slip into her mouth. Pacifica pushed her tongue into Dipper’s mouth and giggled a little when he groaned. Dipper pulled Pacifica closer so their hips were in line and his hands were on her exposed back. “You're beautiful Pacifica.”

“So are you Dipper.” She put her hands on his hips and gently teased her fingers across his abs under his shirt. Dipper took a sharp intake of breath and slipped his hands up Pacifica’s back, tracing her spine until he reached the clasps of her bra. He moved his hands back down, gently massaging her skin. Pacifica groaned, then covered her mouth with her hand in embarrassment. 

“Don't worry,” Dipper whispered into her neck, “I'm sure we’ll have each other screaming by the end of the summer.”

Pacifica laughed, still a little red, but pulled her hand away from her face and used it to stroke the back of Dipper’s neck, playing with his hair and tracing his spine. He pushed Pacifica into the wall, lifting her slightly. Her eyes were closed as she let the feeling of Dipper’s mouth on her neck take over. She whispered, “Can I wrap my legs up?”

“Please,” Dipper said, stepping a little closer to the wall so her legs wrapped completely. And then Dipper was holding Pacifica and he had never felt so alive, so in like, so excited (mentally and sexually) in his entire life. He pulled Pacifica off the wall and carried her over to his bed, gently laying her down on the mattress before swooping down to kiss her. 

“Wait,” Pacifica said, pushing Dipper up, “Can I be on top?”

Instead of answering, Dipper rolled them so Pacifica was straddling his hips and gazing down on him. She smiled and leaned down, kissing him softly and running her hands through his hair. 

“I can’t believe this is really happening,” she whispered, taking in the sight of the beautiful boy pressed to the mattress beneath her.

“Me neither, but you should take my word for it. This is real Pacifica.”

Pacifica pressed her forehead to his, taking in the pure elation of just being there with Dipper. After a few seconds, Dipper craned his neck to meet Pacifica’s lips and she let him kiss her before she dragged her hands down his sides. “Glad you lost the vest,” she whispered teasingly, “It wasn’t cute.”

“What, you don’t find men prepared for the winter attractive?” Dipper teased back, “That’s not sexy to you?”

Pacifica giggled softly and brushed a loose hair out of her face. “Not particularly.”

Dipper smiled at her. “This is nice.”

“It is,” she said, and leaned in to kiss Dipper again, fingers brushing along the skin of his back. 

Ten minutes later, Pacifica sat up a little, chest visibly heaving. “Tired?” Dipper asked. 

“A little,” Pacifica laughed. 

“Well, come here then,” Dipper said, squirming over and gesturing to the bed next to him. Pacifica slipped off Dipper and curled up facing him, smiling. 

“Hi there.”

“Hey.”

“I’m actually more tired than I thought,” Pacifica said, yawning. 

“Then cuddle here and take a nap.”

“Really?”

“Why not?”

Pacifica smiled and turned over, pressing her back to Dipper’s warm chest and feeling his arms wrap around her as she fell asleep.

 

“Dipper!” Stan called up the stairs, jolting Pacifica from sleep. “We brought back some fish carcasses for dinner! Your sister licked one.”

“I did not,” Mabel said, “but Soos tried to get Melody to kiss one.”

“Anyway,” Ford said, loudly and clearly over the chatter of the kitchen, “Come on downstairs and help with dinner.”

“I’ll be down in a second,” Dipper called before whispering into Pacifica’s neck, “Good morning beautiful.”

“Mmmm I could get used to that,” Pacifica said, sitting up and stretching her back.

“Likewise. And hey, if your parents let you sleep over, it could become a thing for the whole summer.”

“Sleep over?” Pacifica had been about to stand up and find her shoes, but she sat paralyzed, thinking about everything a sleepover would mean.

“No pressure or anything we can just, you know, watch movies and hang out and sleep. It’s not like… it doesn’t have to be… no pressure dude.”

“Dude?”

“Sorry, I’m used to calming down guys who are afraid of commitment so yeah, dude usually does the trick.”

“It wasn’t the commitment,” Pacifica said, looking Dipper in the eyes. “It was the… this is all happening so fast and I really like you and honestly if you’d asked I would’ve slept with you in that forest clearing because I’ve never had anyone who really cared about me and I want to hold onto you because you do and I’m terrified you’re going to leave me and I’ll do anything to stop that from happening besides I really do want to sleep with you because you’re like the only guy I’ve ever been sexually attracted to but I’m scared I’ll embarrass myself or scare you off or something.” Pacifica had looked away as words seemed to fall out of her mouth without her permission, but Dipper lifted her chin and kissed her softly.

“No pressure Pacifica. We’ll do what you want, when you’re ready. Now, let’s go eat some fish.”

Soos was frying the fish and Melody and Stan were already eating, Ford and Mabel eagerly waiting for their dinner. 

“What’s she doing here?” Stan barked as soon as Pacifica entered the kitchen slightly behind Dipper. 

“Oh, I had a great day Stan. How was yours?” At the look on Stan’s face, Dipper sighed. “Pacifica and I banished a ghost from the Northwest Mansion a while ago and I was talking to her to see if she remembered anything I didn’t so my account could be completely accurate.

Stan rolled his eyes and said, “Alright kid, we get it, you’re a nerd,” making Mabel and Soos laugh, but Ford beamed.

“Excellent work Dipper. Are you ready for our voyage into the woods tomorrow?”

“That’s tomorrow?” Dipper said, rubbing his neck.

“Yes. First voyage of the season.”

“Can I come?” Mabel asked from her seat on the kitchen counter.

“That’s up to Dipper.”

Dipper looked covertly at Pacifica, who smiled and nodded. “Yeah, you can come Mabel. First voyage and all.”

Mabel jumped up and hugged him, giving Dipper a moment to look over at Pacifica again, who was smiling at him as broadly as she could without looking ridiculous.

“Here’s fish for Pacifica,” Soos said, turning around and handing her a plate, “And for Dipper.” He handed Dipper a plate, and they sat down.

“What, no complaints about it not being the most expensive salmon?” Stan shot at Pacifica.

“Stan, Pacifica’s not like that anymore,” Dipper said defensively, looking out of the corner of his eye at Pacifica, who had turned her gaze to her lap at the comment.

“I know, I know. Geez, lighten up. If I can’t mock her, who can I mock?”

“Well, we can start with Mabel’s new hair,” Dipper said, smirking at his sister’s betrayed face.

“Darling, what is that color choice? Radioactive yellow?” Stan said, causing Dipper and Pacifica to snort laughter.

Dinner passed quickly, and before he knew it, Dipper was on the stoop with Pacifica. “I don’t want you to go.”

“You have my cell number,” Pacifica said, “And we’ve got the whole summer. Except for tomorrow. Especially since my parents don’t really care what I do which means–”

“Sleepovers?”

Pacifica nodded. “Sleepovers. Bye Dipper.” She started to walk away but Dipper pulled her back in.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to drive you home?”

Pacifica laughed. “I’m a big girl Dipper, I’ll be fine.” She kissed him quickly and turned down the stairs. “I’ll see you later.”

Dipper watched her go down the path, leaning against one of the porch’s support beams. Maybe it wasn’t only supernatural things that could make a summer in Gravity Falls interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be out Sunday October 1 by 6 pm EST


	5. Corduroy

“Heyo Dipper!”

Pacifica and Dipper stopped in the middle of their conversation about not much anyway, trying to recognize who it was. Pacifica was perched on the counter of the Shack and Dipper was sitting behind the cash register, his afternoon shift just having started. Pacifica went white and clenched her hands around the edge of the Shack’s counter as she recognized the voice and caught sight of a flash of red out the window. Dipper turned to her quizzically as the door to the Shack swung open. 

“Wendy!” Dipper’s shout was less high-pitched and nervous than it would have been three years ago, and more surprised. His voice didn’t crack anxiously, and he shot half a glance at Pacifica, contemplating all the ways she could react.

Wendy was 5’ 9”, the exact same height as Pacifica. Her hair was still bright red and long, and she wore it down, the same hat as every summer resting on her head. Wendy still had the same style, flannels over tank tops, blue jeans, and boots. She was eighteen, almost nineteen, just back from her first year at university and seemed to glow. Pacifica shrunk back almost imperceptibly towards Dipper.

“Dipper, my man,” Wendy laughed. (She always seemed to be laughing. Pacifica remembered finding it annoying and childish, but now she thought it was rather amazing that Wendy could find enough joy in life to laugh just at it. She understood why Dipper had liked that. She envied it.) Wendy reached across the counter and ruffled Dipper’s hair, his hat having been abandoned an hour earlier somewhere on the floor of his bedroom. (Pacifica thought it would be unwise to point out that Dipper’s hair was already a mess, seeing as she had done the mess making.) “And Pacifica? How are you doing? Also, like, not to be rude or anything, but what are you doing here?”

“Just chilling with the only cool sixteen-year-old guy for fifty miles.”

“Agreed. But what about the girls?”

“I don’t really get along with anyone at GFH anymore. They don’t get me.”

“Been there.”

The silence stretched on almost too long before Dipper said, “Actually, I’m not sixteen until the end of the summer.”

Pacifica shrugged and smiled shyly at him. “Still cooler than anyone at school.”

Dipper chuckled a little and looked up at Pacifica, staring perhaps a bit too long at her. The way his head was tilted exposed a part of his neck that had been previously hidden in shadows and Wendy noticed something on his skin.

“Yo Dip, nice hickey,” Wendy said, pointing at a spot almost hidden by Dipper’s collar. Dipper flushed bright red and started stammering. Pacifica flushed a little and pointedly looked away from Dipper. 

“Uh, um, well, you know,” Dipper laughed uncomfortably and shrugged.

“Cute guy back home Pines?”

Pacifica clenched her jaw and stared at the ground. It didn’t seem fair that Wendy, who was supposed to be Dipper’s  _ former _ crush, seemed to know as much about Dipper’s life as Pacifica did, probably more. She wondered how much he told had told Wendy, and it sent a pang through her heart to know that Dipper had probably tried to make Wendy jealous. Pacifica tried to steel herself. Who cared if Dipper used to have feelings for Wendy? It was in the past. And anyways, anything between the two of them had an expiration date of September 1st. She couldn’t let anything come between them, not even her stupid jealousy.

Dipper shrugged. “Not really?” he seemed to ask instead of saying.

“No,” Wendy said, leaning in closer, too close in Pacifica’s opinion, “No, that wouldn’t make sense. According to your sister, you’ve been here for about a week and a half, and this looks like it’s pretty fresh. Two days, max.” Wendy looked up at Dipper and cocked an eyebrow.

“You know, summer,” Dipper shrugged.

“Just having fun?” Wendy asked, “There’s no shame there.”

“Well, it’s a little more than that.” Pacifica blushed red at the tenderness in Dipper’s voice. “You in town all summer?”

“Yeah. I gotta go, I promised I’d meet Tambry and the guys. Catch ya later Dip!” The door jangled shut and Dipper turned to stare at Pacifica.

“A hickey? Really?”

Pacifica smiled, blushed, and shrugged. “Sorry. I didn’t think anyone would notice one that low. If you hadn’t stretched your neck like that, Wendy wouldn’t have seen it.”

“Well if you hadn’t complimented me or been so cute sitting on the counter, I wouldn’t have looked up at you.”

“You think I’m cute sitting on the counter?” Pacifica teased.

Dipper stood up slowly and put his hands on the counter on either side of Pacifica’s hips. “I think we’ve established that I always think you’re cute.”

Instead of blushing and turning away, Pacifica capitalized on their seclusion by leaning into Dipper’s lips. He let her kiss him for a minute before pulling back slightly. “You know I’d love to, but I’ve gotta work, and making out with you definitely does not qualify as work.”

Pacifica bit her lip and said teasingly, “Are you sure it doesn’t?”

Dipper snorted slightly, his breath light on Pacifica’s face. “I’m sure it doesn’t. Work sucks, and making out with you distinctly does not suck.”

“Fine. I’ll let you work. But only if you let me stay.”

Dipper smiled. “I’ve no reason to kick you out.” He leaned in for another short kiss before sitting down behind the register. His phone buzzed and Dipper pulled it out, laughing and typing a response before looking at Pacifica. His brow furrowed. “Are you alright?”

“Wendy’s really funny, isn’t she?” Pacifica said, swinging herself off the counter and pushing open the door, letting it swing shut as she left the Shack. She sat down on the stoop, looking down the driveway and barely holding in tears.

The door opened and Dipper sat down next to her. Pacifica turned her head away, her blonde hair smacking Dipper in the face. “Pacifica, what’s wrong?”

“Wendy is older and hot and amazing and you’ve liked her forever and I can never compete with someone who’s happy all the time.” Pacifica felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to face Dipper.

“Pacifica, I liked Wendy a long time ago. Three years ago. And sure we’re still friends, but all of that is over, believe me. You’re the only person I’m thinking about right now.” He leaned in to kiss her and she tilted her head to meet his lips. Dipper kissed her lips gently before kissing her forehead. “Don’t be upset. You’re hot and amazing too.” He brushed a strand of hair out of her face. “And you have beautiful eyes and no one’s happy all the time.” Pacifica smiled and Dipper took his hat off, running his fingers through his hair. “God, I want to get high right now.”

Pacifica bit her lip and looked at him. “You really want to?” Dipper blinked at her as she pulled two joints out of her pocket. “Your sister mentioned that you like to smoke more than you like to drink, and I’ve been thinking about getting high and realized I had no one to try it with before you so…” 

Dipper smiled. “Let’s go.” He grabbed her hand and led her into the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter was late! next one on November 22nd


	6. The In-Laws

“Your sister wants me to go on an adventure with her?”

“Not exactly,” Dipper said, scratching the back of his neck as he so often did when he was flustered. Normally, Pacifica thought it was cute and that alone would distract her enough from any frustration she was feeling, but bad communication was her pet peeve.

“Well?”

“She needs another girl to go with her.”

“Why not Wendy? Or Grenda? Or Candy?”

“Candy’s not here, Wendy hates girl adventures, and Grenda…”

“Just spit it out, Dipper!”

“Mabel needs a virgin to go with her.”

“Oh?”

“Don’t get mad! I didn’t tell her that that was why it had to be you.”

“Am I the  _ only _ virgin you know?”

“Candy’s not here, and I want you to bond with my sister.”

“So I get to go meet some pixies with your sister but only because I’ve never had sex with anyone?”

“Pixies have a very backward ideal of purity. To them, the purest people are young women who have never been intimate with men. So you could, in theory, send any grade schooler or young lesbian.”

“Smooth move, Dipper, comparing me to kindergarteners and lesbians.” Pacifica walked out of the Shack, slamming the door behind her. She sat on the edge of the porch and heard the door open and close behind her. The wood creaked as Dipper stepped softly to stand behind her. 

“Are you okay, Pacifica?”

Pacifica crossed her arms over her chest and tucked her head into her shoulder. “I don’t know. I feel… inadequate.”

Dipper dropped down next to her, his legs hanging off the porch. “Because you’ve never had sex?” Pacifica nodded. “Babe, that isn’t something that should make you feel bad. It doesn’t matter to me, you know.”

Pacifica nodded again, looking up slightly. “I know it doesn’t. It just seems like it does, because everyone else has, you know? And there’s also this crazy jealous part of me that’s angry with you because you’re so pretty and you’ve had sex and I just want to prove myself.”

Dipper kissed her softly. “If you really want to have sex, we can. I want to, too. But I want you to do it because you want to do it, not because you think you should want to, okay?” Pacifica nodded and Dipper looked at her, thinking, until the door of the Shack flew open and he jumped off the porch.

“Yeah, that’s basically it. You and Mabel will be going into the woods to document some pixie behaviors and ask them the questions Mabel has in her bag. It’ll be a quick adventure. Thanks for doing this, Pacifica.” He stuck his hand out and Pacifica shook it. Mabel, now sporting bright pink hair, bounded down the steps. 

“Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s go!”

Pacifica followed Mabel, surprised that the girl who was so cool at school was still this fireball of energy, but she could see how people would enjoy it. Mabel could be anyone’s crazy friend. 

“Are you excited?” Mabel asked, “I’ve always liked the idea of pixies, but Dipper says these pixies are vicious if you’re mean to them and have very strict social rules.”

“Yeah, it’ll be cool,” Pacifica said. She paused, then asked, “What’s your brother like at home?”

“Quiet. Studious. He hooks up with a lot of guys. Why?”

Pacifica shrugged. “I guess I don’t know that much about either of you. I’m trying to be friendly.” 

Mabel stopped short and turned to look at Pacifica. “Did I interrupt something outside the Shack? It felt like a moment.”

Pacifica shrugged. “I guess it was a moment.”

“Was that your first moment with Dipper?”

“No,” Pacifica said, and then she added, “We’ve been dating since you guys came back for the summer.”

“I knew it!” Mabel said, punching the air, “I knew he had a reason for sending you with me!” She smiled at Pacifica. “If you ever hurt my brother, I’ll knock your teeth out. Come on, let’s go find some pixies!” Mabel took off at a run, and Pacifica had no choice but to follow. 

 

“So, how did it go?” Dipper asked as Pacifica and Mabel walked into the shack. Pacifica threw the notes she had taken onto the counter and Mabel presented her photographs. Dipper broke into a grin. “Excellent! Good job Mabel!” He enthusiastically high-fived his sister, then turned to Pacifica, putting his hand out towards her. “Thanks for helping Mabel on this, Pacifica.”

“She told me Dipper,” Mabel said, shaking her head exasperatedly, “I can’t believe you hid a girlfriend from me for three weeks! We’re supposed to share everything.”

Dipper laughed, “Mabel, I’m sure you don’t want all the gross details.”

“Why not? You listen to the gross details of people I hook up with.” Pacifica turned to Dipper at this, one eyebrow raised.

“One, I don’t do that anymore,” Dipper said, looking at Pacifica. “And two,” he turned back to his sister, “I like guys, but you don’t like girls. I’m sure you don’t want to hear all the gross details.”

“Stop calling my details gross!” Pacifica exclaimed, eyes wide.

“Sorry, Pacifica,” Dipper said, kissing her forehead, “I don’t think any of your details are gross. I think your details are beautiful.” She smiled widely, and Dipper kissed her nose.

“And you thought I wouldn’t like this Dipper? I live for cute shit. And you guys are the cutest shit.” Mabel smiled at Pacifica before turning to Dipper. “But I absolutely do not need to hear anything about sex.”

“We’re n–”

Mabel held her hand up, and Dipper stopped in the middle of his sentence. “What did I say? Nothing. No words. You want to fuck all over this town? Do it to your hearts’ content. But I don’t want to see it, hear it, or hear about it. Got it?” Dipper and Pacifica nodded. “See you later, nerds.” She walked out the door, presumably going into the house.

“I like your sister.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. She didn’t judge me for being a virgin and she knows that the best way to deal with you is to make you shut up.”

“I–”

“What did I just say, huh?” Pacifica leaned over the counter and kissed Dipper slowly. He leaned forward, trying to reach her warm arms, but met the wood edge of the counter. Dipper broke away with an exasperated sigh and motioned for Pacifica to sit up on the counter. She jumped up and he stood between her knees, kissing her passionately as she tangled her fingers into his hair. The door to the shack opened.

“Dipper, if this is how you treat all our customers, I’m surprised you can’t get more of them to come back.” Dipper turned to face both of his great uncles and Soos standing in the doorway. “Well, are you going to tell us who your friend is or not?”

Pacifica jumped down behind the counter and said, “Hi, Mr. Pines.”

Stan put a hand over his heart, then looked at his brother. “I don’t care how much weird shit there is out in the woods, now that I’ve seen this, I’ve really seen it all.” Ford laughed. “Pacifica?” Stan said to Dipper.

Ford elbowed his brother in the side. “Leave them alone, Stanley. They’re kids, it’s healthy. But, Pacifica, I will insist that when Dipper has to do work you allow him to work. It’s very important to me that he gets his work done.”

“No problem, Mr. Pines,” Pacifica said, smiling, “I’ll always respect Dipper’s work.”

Stan stormed out of the shack, yelling, “I’ve seen it all!”

“You knew, didn’t you?” Dipper asked Ford with a raised eyebrow. 

“That you were seeing Pacifica? Not specifically. That you had someone special in your life?” Ford smiled. “I’m a scientist, Dipper. I notice changes, and I try to explain what phenomena cause them. Goodbye, Pacifica.” A loud bang came from the yard, and Ford left, calling out, “Stanley, is that  _ really _ constructive?”

Soos walked forward to the counter, smiling at Pacifica before leaning in to whisper in Dipper’s ear. 

“What? Okay. I said okay, Soos, I’ll ask.” Soos stood up straight and Dipper turned to Pacifica. “Soos would like to know if you would go to his wedding as my plus one.”

Pacifica turned to Soos, smiling at him. “I would be absolutely honored.”

“That means you’ll be a bridesmaid.”

“But I don’t have a dress!”

“Don’t worry,” Soos said, “Melody had a spare just in case.” He smiled at her. “Thanks for coming, Pacifica.” He left the Shack, and Pacifica turned back to Dipper, who was grinning at her.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Dipper said, shaking his head. “You’re just amazing.”

 

The day after Mabel and Pacifica’s pixie adventure, Pacifica walked into the Shack about ten minutes before the end of Dipper’s shift. He was leaning over the counter, scribbling in a brown book. “What are you working on?” she asked, leaning over the counter to try and see into the book.

“Just a supernatural log. It was Ford’s idea, and it’s a lot more work than I thought it would be, but maybe it’ll come in handy.”

“Aw, that’s my supernatural detective.” Pacifica sighed when Dipper still didn’t look up from his journal, so she hopped onto the counter and swung her legs over. “Are you going to keep working on that after your register shift?”

“Probably,” Dipper said, still scribbling away intently. 

“Isn’t there something else you’d rather do?” Pacifica said, playing with her hair and putting a lot more flirtiness into her voice than usual. 

“No.”

Pacifica laid down over the counter so her head covered Dipper’s journal. “Nothing?”

He smiled at her, finally putting his pen down and leaning in to kiss Pacifica. “You’re insatiable.”

“And you love it.”

“And you said you’d ‘always respect my work,’” Dipper retorted.

“I think twelve hours of not seeing you gives me a reason not to respect your work. C’mon, we’ve got the whole upper floor of the Shack as soon as Mabel’s shift starts.” She pulled him up the stairs to Dipper’s room, giggling as she collapsed onto the mattress. Dipper locked the door and followed her, smiling before he kissed her again. He broke the kiss and both of them quickly started removing the other’s shirt, Pacifica laughing and Dipper shushing her. They both stopped abruptly at a banging sound from the wall.

“CAN YOU TWO  _ PLEASE _ QUIET DOWN?” Mabel shouted, “I DON’T NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU’RE DOING TO EACH OTHER.”

Pacifica put a hand over her mouth, and immediately began laughing into it, which made Dipper laugh. They heard a groan from the other side of the wall and Mabel’s bedroom door slammed. Hopefully, she had gone down to the shop.  

“I think you’re growing on her,” Dipper laughed. Pacifica hit him with a pillow before pulling him over her to kiss him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 will be out March 17

**Author's Note:**

> Contact me at hopingforaword.tumblr.com with prompts/ideas/comments. Thanks for reading!


End file.
